


In Love With the Devil (a Mirror Universe fanmix)

by Silent_So_Long



Series: Round Three trope_bingo fills [4]
Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Cover Art, Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crew of the ISS Enterprise are loyal to their captain, which in their case, is akin to being in love with the very Devil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Love With the Devil (a Mirror Universe fanmix)

**Author's Note:**

> Fanmix compiled for round three of trope_bingo, for my “au: other” square. Half the songs included are written entirely in German, one of which has potentially triggering subject matter (cannibalism). The song in question is Mein Teil, but if you don't speak German anyway, then it shouldn't pose much of a problem. Images used sourced from trekcore.com and wikipedia.

[](http://s1013.photobucket.com/user/Reesh-P-H/media/inlovewiththedevilartworkichkommwiederjpg_zps31932863.jpg.html) [](http://s1013.photobucket.com/user/Reesh-P-H/media/backcover1jpg_zpsd3aa9f9a.jpg.html)

[Download .zip from Zippyshare](http://www45.zippyshare.com/v/98915468/file.html)


End file.
